disneyshouseofmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's House of Villains
Mickey's House of Villains is a direct-to-video film, based on House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck, and characters and villains from past Disney movies. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on September 3, 2002. It is not to be confused with the episode "Pete's House of Villains", in which Mickey lets Pete run the show. The events of the film take place during the third and final season of Disney's House of Mouse. Plot The leaves blow in the wind as the camera pans through trees as the movie title is shown. The camera continues going downward, until the House of Mouse is seen. Piglet, Captain Hook, Bambi, the Hag, Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Hades, Maleficent, and several others walk down the road, and are let inside by Max. He watches them enter as the sound of a thunder crash is ahead. Max turns to see the Cave of Wonders has appeared in front of the club, having seemingly burst from the ground. Jafar exits and leaves the golden scarab (which is supposed to make up the Cave's eyes) with Max, wishing him a happy Halloween. Max is left dumbfounded as he eyes the scarab as a car alarm chirps. Inside the lobby, Donald looks in the Magic Mirror, admiring his devil costume; as it's Halloween, he's hoping to scare someone. Daisy overhears him and tells him on the "scream-o-meter" he's barely a squeal. Goofy then tells Donald that Daisy is right; he's not going to scare someone dressed up as a big red bunny (as Goofy mistakenly believes). He then tries all night to scare someone, as a side gag. All of Donald's attempts backfire on him; (these happen at separate times after a cartoon is shown) he tries scaring Beast (very bad idea) and gets roared at, getting scared himself. He next tries to sneak up on the Fates. However, the short one points their eye at him, showing they know what he's up to. Donald's last attempt is to scare the Queen, who changes into her Hag form and scares him. Donald is left depressed, as he cannot scare someone. Backstage, Minnie takes notice to the large group of villains in the audience (Chernabog, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, the Wicked Queen, and Maleficent specifically) and tries to make Mickey worry that they may be up to something. However, Mickey assures Minnie that they have so many villains as guests at the club tonight because it's Halloween at the House of Mouse; he believes that they won't be up to any tricks. While waiting for Mickey to start the Halloween festivities, Cruella De Vil complains to her fellow villains every year on Halloween night at the House of Mouse only has treats and no tricks, claiming that if she ran it, things would be very different. Ursula asks if she'd add a "splash" of evil while Captain Hook thinks it would be pillage and plundering. Iago complains that all the villains do is talk, thus making them dull. Jafar, however, decides to end that and tells them that he has "a trick for Mickey Mouse", but they will have to wait until midnight; his cohorts are enticed by this and now eagerly await his plot's unfolding. Mike introduces Mickey (in a vampire costume), who tells the crowd some jokes before starting the cartoons. After five cartoons, Iago wonders how much longer it will be until Jafar's trick, which Jafar assures him it will be after the next cartoon is over, following which, the five of them sneak backstage. While Mickey is taking bows onstage, Ursula grabs Minnie with her tentacle to keep her quiet. Jafar apologizes but explains they don't want to be dull villains on Halloween. He then cues Captain Hook, who cues Cruella to turn off the power ("Lights out!") as Mickey announces to the crowd that it's time for a change of pace. Jafar then appears on stage telling him that he's right and begins a song. Cruella frees some evil ghosts from a box labeled "Hitchhiking Ghosts" in the prop room and they transform the club into a darkened, evil version of itself, with mist floating on the floor. The other villains, seeing this as a chance to have their own exclusive club. When the Hitchhiking ghosts are scaring Pooh and Piglet away, All the villains force all the non-villainous characters into the kitchen and the Queen of Hearts makes her card soldiers keeping an eye on them. They next kick Mickey and Minnie out of the club and then all Villains spin the club's sign changing it to say "House of Villains". After which, the outside changes to a blue ground floor with the top half being completely crimson. But Donald, Daisy, and Goofy didn't get kicked out, as they hid from the Villains inside the club. Taking the stage, Jafar announces to the villains that since the House of Mouse is now theirs, things will be running differently. However, Mickey returns, telling Jafar that he's had his fun and tells him to set things right; he's even brought his friends (Donald and Goofy) as back up. Jafar is then backed up by Ursula, Hades, and Chernabog. Intimidated by the large demon, Mickey and his friends are thrown out as Jafar starts the next cartoon, calling "especially that scaredy duck Donald" are about to get a real fright. (The cartoon has Donald stealing Halloween candy from his nephews who get revenge on him; Goofy also gets his holidays mixed up, thinking it's either Christmas or Easter) After the cartoon, Mickey and his friends look inside, wondering what they can do. Minnie, fed up with the villains antics, marches inside. Goofy says he's never seen Minnie so mad, but Mickey tells him he has. Jafar announces to the crowd that he has saved the best cartoon for last just as Minnie begins glaring at him; she tells him he and the other villains have thirty seconds to change everything back to normal. As Minnie counts down, Jafar motions for help and Captain Hook picks Minnie up and tosses her out as Jafar makes a pun about the next cartoon being a real scream; Minnie screams as he says this. The cartoon shown is a Mickey and Minnie version of "Hansel and Gretel" has them lost in the forest and find a house made of candy, only to find it’s a trap set by a witch. At the end of the cartoon, Mickey and his friends sneak backstage and dress him in his sorcerer robes from Fantasia. The villains become surprised by Mickey's reappearance as a sorcerer; Jafar fires a blast at Mickey, who grabs the fire and turns it into a ball that he tosses back at Jafar; the ball is hit backstage, where Donald back evades it. Mickey conjures a ball and throws it at Jafar, who misses it; the ball takes off Hook's hat. Mickey sends another ball at Jafar, who bunts it off his staff. The fireball bounces back at Mickey, whose magic hat is knocked off; he has no time to put it back on. Jafar moves in to eliminate the heroic mouse. However, all the Villains are watching Jafar and Mickey, Aladdin, who escaped the kitchen and into the prop basement, opens the back door and tosses a magic lamp to Mickey. The other villains flee in terror, realizing that their leader has been defeated while Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp, all the guests from the kitchen are now free. Everyone cheering as Tinker Bell flies to the club's sign saying "House of Villains", and uses her magic to change the sign back to "House of Mouse". Everyone cheers for Mickey and as Minnie gives Mickey a kiss to thank him, telling him he's the only real leader of the club. Donald pops up behind them in a Jafar costume, but Mickey tells him that even though he finally picked a scary costume, Goofy beat him to it; he's dressed as Jafar, too. Donald ends the movie with his classic line "Ah phooey!" Guests The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Piglet The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed The Great Mouse Detective: Ratigan, Fidget Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy The Rescuers: Madame Medusa and Mr. Snoops The Sword in the Stone: Merlin and Madam Mim Pinocchio: Honest John and Gideon and Stromboli Fantasia: Chernabog The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Headless Horseman Cinderella: Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, Cinderella, and Lucifer Alice in Wonderland: The Queen of Hearts The King of Hearts and the Card Soldiers Peter Pan: Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Pirates Crew, and Tick-Tock the Crocodile The Jungle Book: Baloo, Kaa, Shere Khan, Bagheera Robin Hood: Prince John Aladdin: Aladdin, Jafar Iago Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Gaston, LeFou Lady and the Tramp, Lady, Tramp, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am The Three Little Pigs: Big Bad Wolf Hercules: The Fates, Hades, Pain and Panic The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Claude Frollo The Haunted Mansion: Hitchhiking Ghosts, Hatbox Ghost, Madame Leota Mickey Mouse: Lonesome Ghosts Silly Symphony The Skeleton Dance: The Skeletons Cartoons Trick or Treat (1952), Mickey's Mechanical House (1999), How to Haunt a House (1999), Lonesome Ghosts (1937), Dance of the Goofys (1999), Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944), Donald's Halloween Scare (1999), Hansel and Gretel (1999) Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Movies